memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)
This page lists of unnamed personnel serving under Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s :For a full list see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel. Command division Security guards (2260s) gK28-Officer2.jpg|''Enterprise'' security guard. gK28-Officer1.jpg|''Enterprise'' security guard. This female security guard, wearing a green command division uniform, accompanied the shuttle Galileo II to explore a volcanic asteroid. ( ) This male security guard, wearing a green command division uniform, accompanied the shuttle Galileo II to explore a volcanic asteroid. ( ) Flight team (2267) navAlternativeFactor.jpg|Navigator. helmAlternativeFactor.jpg|Helmsman. This male navigator, rank of lieutenant commander, operated the navigation controls during the investigation into Lazarus in the year 2267. ( ) This male helmsman, rank of lieutenant, took over when Leslie left the helm to take the conn during the investigation into Lazarus in the year 2267. ( ) Navigator (2270) thumb|''Enterprise'' navigator. This female navigator manned the bridge navigation station while Lieutenant Chekov, Yeoman Ferro and Captain James T. Kirk were held hostage aboard Starbase 6. ( ) Operations division Transporter operator (2265) This female transporter operator assisted Lieutenant Lee Kelso in getting one over on Montgomery Scott by helping him reprogram the transporter controls so that once a signal was received from the helm console on the bridge, a special subroutine would activate that would transport Kelso from the turbolift directly onto the transporter pad, and beating Scott to the transporter room. ( }}) Security team (2267) 4thSecGuardAlternativeFactor.jpg|Security guard. 3rdSecGuardAlternativeFactor.jpg|Security guard. alternative factor landing party.jpg|Landing party visits Lazarus's ship. alternative factor landing party2.jpg|Landing party visits Lazarus's ship. This security team went on several landing party details during the investigation into Lazarus in the year 2267. The team included Hadley and Harrison, and two other men. One of these guards watched Lazarus while in sickbay, but Captain James T. Kirk dismissed him at Doctor Leonard McCoy's request. ( ) Security guards (2260s) By the mid-2260s, Captain James T. Kirk had a few security guards on the roster for landing party duty, around stardate 2831. These guards all happened to resemble each other, and participated in support operations when the Enterprise was stranded in uncharted space following a passage through a dimensional gate in the Sigma Iotia star system. ( }}) Transporter operator (2268) This female ensign was assigned to the Enterprise in 2268. She was responsible for beaming chief engineer Montgomery Scott to the bounty hunter ship Gezary. ( }}) Repairman This engineering assistant was assigned to repair the air filtration system aboard the bounty hunter ship Gezary and wore a mask because the filtration system was so dirty. ( }}) Sciences division Ensigns attending Lieutenant Kelso's casket (2265) In late 2265, a male and female ensign from the sciences division brought a duranium container containing Lieutenant Lee Kelso's remains to the Enterprise s chapel for his memorial service. ( }}) Historian By the mid-2260s, Captain James T. Kirk had a historian on the roster for landing party duty, around stardate 2831. This scientist happened to resemble other science personnel, and participated in support operations when the Enterprise was stranded in uncharted space following a passage through a spatial rift in the Sigma Iotia star system. ( }}) Geologist By the mid-2260s, Captain James T. Kirk had a geologist on the roster for landing party duty, around stardate 2831. This scientist happened to resemble other science personnel, and participated in support operations when the Enterprise was stranded in uncharted space following a passage through a spatial rift in the Sigma Iotia star system. ( }}) Biologist By the mid-2260s, Captain James T. Kirk had a biologist on the roster for landing party duty, around stardate 2831. This scientist happened to resemble other science personnel, and participated in support operations when the Enterprise was stranded in uncharted space following a passage through a spatial rift in the Sigma Iotia star system. ( }}) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2260s) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2260s) Enterprise 001701 personnel unnamed (2260s) Unnamed (2260s) Category:Lists of unnamed characters category:lists